


When Imprints and Soulmates Collide

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Imprinting (Twilight), Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Friday. Her favorite night of the week. Her night to go out to a random bar, and meet a random man to bring home. To let him ravish her body and finally let her mind turn off. She knew she was probably making a mistake picking a bar so close to her home, but she'd seen some of the men from La Push around town, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on one.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 26
Kudos: 224





	When Imprints and Soulmates Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> So you might have realized that I have a ridiculous obsession with HP/Twilight crossovers at the moment. This was originally intended to be a birthday gift to the lovely FaeOrabel... But then it kind of took a life of its own and became bigger than what I had originally planned. So Happy Birthday love (like pretty much a month late).
> 
> Also, major thanks to the two lovely ladies that beta'd for me. TriDogMom - I love you girl! Maurauve Egg - Thanks so much for reaching out!! Anything you recognize, I don't own and all mistakes are mine!

Friday. Her favorite night of the week. It was the one time she let herself relax and forget about the problems she ran away from. There was no break up with Ron to obsess over. No worry that she had lost Harry too. No second thoughts about moving halfway across the world from everyone she knew. 

It was just her night to forget. Her night to go out to a random bar, and meet a random man to bring home. To let him ravish her body and finally let her mind turn off. 

Hermione made sure to go to a different bar every time she went out. She wasn't looking for something serious, and she wouldn't take the risk of seeing the same man twice. 

She knew she was probably making a mistake picking a bar so close to her home, but she'd seen some of the men from La Push around town, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on one. 

Hermione quickly got ready. She knew she could never compete with girls like Ginny Weasley or Daphne Greengrass, but Hermione knew she was far from unattractive. Once she learned how to tame the rat's nest known as her hair and she figured out a few makeup charms, Hermione had men eating out of the palm of her hand. 

It was amazing what getting dumped and being called a mousy, unattractive nag could do for her sense of self worth. After picking herself up off the floor, she immediately went to Kingsley and asked for a transfer to the first place available. Then she made sure to hit the first salon she could find on her way home to pack. 

She left the salon with just enough confidence to continue with her plan to get out of England at first light the next day. She didn’t even take the time to properly say goodbye to Harry, only leaving him a letter to be delivered after she was already gone.

Hermione’s confidence took a while to become permanent. Of course, noticing how interested the American men were in her helped her overcome Ron’s harsh words. It also didn’t hurt that these men gave her more pleasure in one night than Ron had in the several years of them being together.

Now, a year into living in Forks, Washington, Hermione finally knew that she was a desirable woman, and that Ronald Weasley could kiss her arse. Well, at least on Friday nights, Ronald Weasley could kiss her arse. Any other night of the week, she still had the tendency to over analyse her decisions. She was still Hermione Granger after all.

She entered the small bar in La Push and immediately noticed every eye on her. She knew as an outsider this would happen, so gathering her Gryffindor courage, she walked up to the bar with her head held high and an alluring smile on her face. 

Approaching the bar, Hermione sat on one of the stools and motioned to the bartender. “Hi! I’ll take a Jack and Coke, please.”

“Sure thing,” the bartender smiled back at her. “You new around these parts?”

“How can you tell?” she laughed. “Was it my pale skin or the accent?”

Chuckling as he put the drink down in front of her, “Nah, I just know every pretty girl that comes in this bar, and I’ve definitely never seen you around here yet.”

“Oh,” Hermione blushed. Well I’ve actually lived in Forks for about a year now. I’m just slowly making my way through the different bars in the area. Trying to find my home spot, ya know?”

“Well, we’ve got a good little spot here, not a whole lot of drama, and just a bunch of old guys off the Rez,” he laughed while pointing to the group of old men in the corner.

“I certainly like little drama, and I’m sure the old men are sweet old men. Are they the only ones that come in here though? I’m definitely looking for new friends and acquaintances. I’ve lived here long enough to want to put some actual roots down now.”

“You picked the right night then. Friday nights just happen to be Karaoke night. A bunch of the younger generation from the Rez come up here to have drinks, make a fool of themselves, and just blow off steam. I’m sure they’ll be here any minute actually.”

“Perfect, I’m glad I made it here tonight then.”

“Do you Karaoke?”

“Oh gods, no. I couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket. But I do enjoy watching others get up there and sing. I’ll leave the singing to them and just continue on with my whiskey,” she chuckled.

“Hey Sal! You got the Karaoke stuff set up?” a deep voice yelled from the door.

“Yeah Jacob, it’s in the same place it is every time you ask me. My answer doesn’t ever change.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever you say.”

Hermione took the time to observe the group as they entered the bar. About fifteen or so people walked in chatting loudly. She could feel the atmosphere change immediately when the group entered. The old men in the corner quickly got up with grimaces on their faces. She heard someone mutter something about “kids these days,” as they threw money down on their tables and walked out of the bar.

She could only laugh while taking another sip of her drink. Apparently old men were grumpy everywhere. She watched the group quickly set up the equipment by themselves before the first of the group grabbed the microphone and began singing. While Hermione was finding it easier to integrate herself into Muggle situations, she was still hopefully uneducated about American music.

She found herself tapping her toes and nodding her head along to the beat, so engrossed in the performance, she didn’t notice the man next to her until his voice startled her.

“Hey Sal, we’ll take the usual first round.”

“You got it Jacob. Just give me a second.”

It was the voice of the man from earlier. Hermione couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine at his close proximity. 

“Hi, I’m Jacob, you must be new around here,” he said, extending his hand.

“Hello, I’m Hermione,” she replied while swiveling around to face the man. “Yes, I am…” but nothing else came out of her mouth as she met his eyes. Beautiful, chocolate eyes that were staring into her own whiskey colored ones. Hermione felt her magic go crazy and knew she wouldn’t be able to look away from those eyes even if she wanted to. She saw home in those eyes. And comfort. And safety. And all kinds of things she never had with Ron. And things she didn’t even know she wanted or needed.

“Jacob. Jacob! JACOB!” Sal exclaimed. “Here’s your drinks.”

“What? Uh, drinks… Yeah.”

Hermione could see him visually trying to shake himself back to the present. He seemed to be coming out of the same fog she was in herself. Which was really odd if she thought about it. Muggles shouldn’t be able to notice something like that, even if her world had just tipped over on its side. 

“So, um, would you like to come and join my friends?”

Hermione noticed the slight blush on his russet colored cheeks. “I’d love to.” Jacob reached forward with his hand to help her stand. The moment their hands met, a shock zapped up her arm and went straight to her core.

Hiding her own rose-tinted cheeks, she knew her plans for a quick one-night stand had just floated away like a fallen leaf on a windy autumn day.

***

It was a normal Friday night for the pack members and their imprints. The group had met up for Karaoke night at La Push Bar like they did every week. As Alpha, Jacob led the way into the bar yelling out to the long-time bartender, Sal.

“Hey Sal! You got the Karaoke stuff set up?”

“Yeah Jacob, it’s in the same place it is every time you ask me. My answer doesn’t ever change.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever you say.” Jacob quickly led the way over to the equipment with his pack. He watched Quil and Emery take over setting everything up while he scanned the bar. He laughed as the old guys quickly left. They never could handle the pack during Friday night fun night.

“Alright you guys, first round is on me.” 

He walked up to the bar to place their order while his sister Rachel began singing the first song of the night. He noticed a girl sitting at the bar talking to Sal and watching their group. She looked to be a pretty little thing, just the kind of distraction he could use at the moment.

Ever since the Cullen’s had turned Bella and left Forks to get her newborn blood lust under control, he had been trying to work out his heartbreak through any girl he could find. Even though the pain was still there, he couldn’t deny that he was having a hell of a time trying to forget her.

This new girl looked like she had curves in all the right places, and he could tell her jeans were practically painted on her tight ass. She looked sexy as hell, but not overly slutty. She knew how to be appealing without trying too hard. Basically, she looked exactly like his kind of conquest for the night, so he would definitely be turning up his charms.

“Hey Sal, we’ll take the usual first round.”

“You got it Jacob. Just give me a second.”

Jacob watched him begin making their first round of drinks for a moment before turning to the girl next to him.

“Hi, I’m Jacob, you must be new around here,” he said, extending his hand. The moment his eyes locked onto hers, he knew. He could feel everything tying him to the world, his sisters, his dad, the pack, even Bella and Charlie, being cut free only for him to be reattached to the brunette sitting next to him.

He knew he had heard her say something, but all he could think was  _ Hermione… Hermione… What a beautiful name. _ The world around them had disappeared, and all that mattered was the two of them.

She was his world now, and all he knew about her was her first name. And quite honestly, he didn’t think he needed to know more at the moment. He just knew that he couldn’t let her leave his side, tonight, or ever.

JACOB!” Sal exclaimed. “Here’s your drinks.”

It took him several moments to realize Sal was yelling his name, he was so entranced by her. “What? Uh, drinks… Yeah,” he said. Jacob blinked his eyes several times trying to come back to the present. 

He had always believed he never wanted to imprint on anyone, and now he couldn’t believe how stupid he actually was. This was the best feeling in the world, and he could only wish that the rest of the pack could be as lucky as him.

“So, um, would you like to come and join my friends?” He cursed under his breath as he felt himself start to blush.  _ What the hell is my problem? I’m the damn Alpha for Christ’s sake. Blushing like a sissy schoolgirl. _

“I’d love to,” she replied in her perfect British accent. 

Jacob held his hand out to help her up from her seat. Any excuse to touch her was good enough for him. The moment their hands touched, he felt a powerful shock curse through his body. He couldn’t remember any of the other guys saying anything about a shock at the first touch of his imprint.

It seemed she felt something too, because he could feel her stiffen slightly, and then instantly he could smell her sweet honey like arousal. It was the best thing he had ever smelled, and he was already planning the different ways he could convince her to let him sample her tonight.

Maybe, if he was lucky, she’d let him taste her again and again through the night and into the future.

*** 

Hermione couldn’t believe the shock she felt through her body as she grabbed his hand. She had read about the soulmate’s first touch, but never in her lifetime did she think she would feel it herself. When they had both become of age and Hermione didn’t feel the spark with Ron, she figured she was destined to be like the majority of magicals and never know her soulmate.

So to actually feel that spark with this random American man, had her head spinning. She knew the odds of meeting her soulmate were slim to none. She quickly sent a silent thank you to anyone listening for the many steps it took to get her to this point. Ron dumping her had truly been the best thing to happen to her.

She let the man pull her from her stool at the bar and smiled when he didn’t release her hand on the walk over to his friends. “Hey, Brady, Collin. Go grab the drinks, will ya?”

She watched the two men head up to the bar to grab the drinks while standing next to Jacob. “Everyone, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is everyone.” She smiled and gave the group a small wave.

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, what a cool accent. Where are you from?” One of the men asked her while grabbing her hand. The moment he had grabbed her hand, so swore she heard a quiet growl coming from Jacob. 

The man quickly released her hand, stepping back, and looking between Hermione and Jacob.

“I’m from England, London really, but I spent several years in Scotland for school,” she replied looking between the two men.

“Oh, that’s cool. I’m Quil, by the way. It’s nice to meet you,” he said while backing away from them.

Hermione looked to Jacob, but he was too busy giving the rest of the group a look she couldn’t describe. “Is everything ok?”

Jacob seemed to snap back to her with a smile. “Everything’s great. Wanna sit down next to me?”

“Sure, I’d love to.” Hermione slid into the booth he indicated, with Jacob sliding in next to her.

“I’ve never seen you around here before. Are you new in town?”

“I’m newer, I suppose. I’ve lived in Forks for about a year now. I’ve slowly been making my way through the different bars in the area. Trying to meet new people and maybe find a little space of my own.”

“Well I’m glad you decided to come here tonight,” he smiled.

“Me too. There’s just something about you that I can’t quite explain.” Of course she knew what it was, but it was too early for him to know anything about who she truly was.

“I totally agree,” he replied, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Hermione hadn’t realized they were so close until she noticed his tongue dart out to swipe across his bottom lip. Her eyes zeroed in on the movement, wishing her tongue could follow the same path.

So engrossed were they with each other, the two hadn’t realized so much time had passed, and that the group was getting restless and ready to leave. A loud throat being cleared brought them back to the present. “Hey Jake, we’re all going to take off. We’ve got, uh, things to do.”

“Yeah, right. You guys go on. I’ll catch up with you later,” he said while questioning Hermione silently with his eyes. She gave him a slight nod, showing him she wasn’t ready to end the night either.

“Ok, see you later Jake.”

Hermione watched the man leave before looking back to the man sitting next to her. “So, would you like to come back to my place for a night cap?” She wasn’t some blushing virgin anymore, and she had long ago learned to ask for what she wanted, and tonight, she wanted Jacob.

“I’d love to.”

Jacob stood up and reached out to help her out of the booth. The two waved to Sal and headed out of the small bar.

“Did you just want to follow me, or ride together?”

“I actually caught a ride up here with one of the guys, but I can run home real quick to grab my car.”

“No, don’t be silly. I can just bring you back later, or tomorrow morning?” she asked hopefully.

“I definitely like the idea of tomorrow morning,” he smirked. Hermione didn’t have any chance to prepare as he immediately bent down to kiss her. If she thought touching his hand was explosive, she couldn’t even begin to explain the feeling of their lips on each other.

His kiss was like every cliche she had ever read about in her numerous romance novels. It was lightning and thunder. And fireworks at the New Year. And cool rain on a hot summer’s day. And fresh soft snow on a winter morning. It was all that and more, and Hermione knew she had found home.

“Wow,” she whispered the moment they came up for air.

“Wow, is right.”

“So, uh, we should get to my place.”

“I’d really like that.”

Hermione took a shaky step toward her car. “This is mine,” she said while getting into the driver’s seat. Jacob folded himself neatly into her compact car.

“Let’s go,” he said while grabbing her hand.

Hermione felt like she couldn’t drive home fast enough.

***

Jacob sat quietly in the passenger seat of her car, his thumb rubbing along her knuckles. He couldn’t believe he had actually found his Imprint. For so long, he was so screwed up over losing Bella. He had thought she was his world, and when she left, she took his heart with him. 

But then the small woman next to him looked into his eyes, and he knew how wrong he had truly been. His feelings for Bella couldn’t hold a torch to how he felt about Hermione. He didn’t know anything about her yet, not really, but she was already the most important thing in the world to him.

He couldn’t wait to get to know her though. He already knew that she was it for him. No one else would compare to her, and he could only hope that she would want more than one night with him. He knew he had to make this the best night for her so she wouldn’t want to leave him.

Before he even realized, they were pulling down a long winding driveway. He was startled to realize they were close to the Cullen land. He hadn’t realized there was another house nearby theirs. They pulled up to a house nearly as big as the Cullen’s.

“Here we are,” she said, startling him.

“Wow, nice house. I didn’t realize there was another big house like this over here other than the Cullen’s place.”

“Oh, is that the empty house nearby? It’s been empty since I moved in. This house was in a bit of disarray when I first got here, but I’ve done a lot of work to it. I’m actually really proud of it. It helped me a lot when I first got here. I didn’t leave England in the best spirits, and it’s helped me.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s beautiful, and I’d love a tour, but if I’m being honest here, I really only want a tour of your bedroom right now.”

“Oh gods, yes.” She grabbed his hand, practically dragging him up her front steps. “Follow me.”

“Woman, I think I’d follow you anywhere, if you asked nicely,” and he proceeded to let her pull him up the stairs and through her house.

He barely noticed his surroundings. He was too focused on watching her delectable ass bounce as she hurried through the big house. They made it to her bedroom, and Jacob knew he had waited long enough. He kicked the door close, and before he really knew what he was doing, had Hermione pinned with her back to the door, his lips on her neck.

“Shite, Jacob,” she whined while running her fingers through his hair. He placed his thigh between her legs, holding her slight body up while angling his waist against hers. As he continued his assault on her neck, he felt her try to find friction against his jeans.

He was in pure heaven. Her taste alone was his new favorite flavor. She was the perfect mix of citrus, vanilla, and just a little bit of warm spice. Jacob thought he could spend the rest of his life tasting her skin. 

And the little sounds she was making as she used him to pleasure herself... He wanted to record her to make his own personal mixtape. He wanted to hear more of her. He wanted to hear her screaming his name. And if he had anything to say about it, he would make her voice break from screaming it throughout the night.

Jacob felt like he was going crazy, her body pressed up against his, and he knew he had to have her under him soon. Or on top of him, he really wasn’t very picky at this moment. He just needed their bodies to be touching, writhing together in that most intimate way. 

He pulled back from her, noticing her eyes were dilated, almost completely black with lust. He was sure his eyes looked nearly the same. “Come on, little one, let me take care of you.”

Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact, but before she could do so much as vocalize her complaint, Jacob had pulled her from the door and pulled her closer to the bed.

He couldn’t believe his luck tonight, and as he was congratulating himself, he started to slowly remove each layer of her clothing. He dropped each article to the floor, savoring the experience as more of her skin was revealed to him.  _ God was she beautiful _ , he thought.

Once she was completely naked in front of him, he pushed her gently down to sit on the bed. “Lay back, beautiful. Let me take care of you..” He could already taste her, her scent of arousal was so strong. 

Pushing on her shoulders, he watched her fall onto her back with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Jacob knelt down on his knees, leaving him eye level with her glistening quim. He was shocked at how wet she was already, but knew she would need to be prepared for him. He had always known he was well endowed, and it hadn’t been too much of an issue before, but she was just so tiny compared to him. He knew she was going to be as tight as a glove, and he couldn’t wait to sink into her heat.

Jacob ran his finger through her folds, gathering her slick and spreading it around her nether lips. He felt Hermione shiver at his touch. He couldn’t resist bringing his finger to his mouth. The moment her honey touched his tongue, he knew he had found his favorite flavor. “So sweet. You’re so wet for me, aren’t you, Hermione?”

He leaned in toward her trimmed curls, his breath and lips almost touching her hot core. “I’m going to taste you, little one. I’m going to bury my face in your pretty little cunt, and when you’re screaming my name and begging for release, only then will I let you come. I want you so delirious with want and need that you forget everything but my name. Are you ready for that, Hermione?” 

When she didn’t respond verbally, Jacob leaned back. He felt her stiffen at his retreat. “Answer me, little one. Be a good girl and answer me.”

***

“Answer me, little one. Be a good girl and anwer me.”

Hermione was so lost in her world of lust, she couldn’t understand why he was moving away from her body. It took her roughly five second before his words actually penetrated her mind. She couldn’t remember the last time she was able to turn off her brain.

“Yes, I’m a good girl. Your good girl. Please, Jacob.” She knew she wasn’t above whining at the moment, and if he didn’t put those lips and tongue to good use, she was going to explode, and not in the way she was wanting.

She felt him chuckle against her before placing a kiss on her inner thigh. “That’s my good girl.”

And before she could get out more than another, “Please,” her eyes were rolling up into the back of her head as his tongue swiped up her slit. 

She had received oral before, but Ron had always made it seem like a chore. Of course he had expected her to suck him off without any complaints several times a week _. “Come on, Mione. A man has needs,” he would always say while unbuttoning his trousers. _

Because of this, she was completely unprepared for the enthusiasm Jacob was now showing her. The things his tongue was doing to her body was embarrassingly obscene, but she couldn’t allow herself to care. 

He explored her thoroughly, his hands and mouth mapping her most intimate place. She couldn’t understand the way he moved around her. He didn’t stay in one spot, and he was driving her crazy. His tongue dipped into her, thrusting in and out, imitating what she hoped his hips would be doing later.

While he eagerly lapped up her juices, his hands traversed her body. She felt his thumb graze her clit as a mini shock ran through her body. He smiled against her heat as she panted. He was bringing her higher toward that wonderful cliff, and she found herself anticipating that beautiful release.

He continued his assault with his mouth and thumb while his other hand reached up her body. His large hand grasped her breast, cupping it. He quickly pinched her hardened nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. 

Hermione forgot to breathe as he moved his tongue up to her clit. He quickly wrapped his lips around that little button, sucking hard. He started pumping first one, and then two fingers into her tight hole. Jacob alternated between sucking hard and nibbling on her clit. 

The moment Hermione would feel herself begin to tremble in release, Jacob would let up on his combined actions on her body. He had worked her up several times already, and Hermione found herself a jumble of nerves.

She had her hands clutched tightly into his brown locks, pushing his head closer to her body. She just wanted to come. “Please, Jacob,” she cried. “Please. Please. Please.” She was shaking, her body was close. 

He must have realized she was at her breaking point, because at her string of “pleases,” Jacob curled his thrusting fingers in that perfect way, while simultaneously biting down on her clit and pinching her nipple, that Hermione felt herself finally cresting that edge.

Her release was everything he had been building her towards, and in that moment, her voice broke as she screamed his name. She had never been very vocal in bed, but he had pushed her to a high she had never achieved before, and her body reacted in ways she didn’t know was possible. Thank Circe, her house was in the middle of nowhere.

He continued to pump his fingers through her orgasm, bringing her slowly back down to earth. Once she could breathe again, she unlocked her fingers from his hair. “Wow,” was all she could manage.

“Oh, little one, you are so beautiful when you come. I want to see it again and again,” he replied, moving to sit back on his haunches. 

Hermione felt herself blush at the slickness coating his face. She didn’t know she could get that wet during sex, and to see the proof glistening on his face was embarrassing. Almost as if he could read her mind, Jacob wiped his hand across his face. She stared in wonder as he cleaned the mess on his hands up by licking each finger.

“You taste amazing. I think I could eat you up for the rest of my life,” he smirked.

“And I think you have incredibly way too many clothes on for my liking,” she replied back.

“Are you trying to get me naked?”

“Yes, I am. So if you could get moving, I’d really appreciate that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a quick salute. 

Hermione zeroed in on him as he began to remove his clothes. She'd had her fair share of fit wizards. No one could deny that both Viktor and Ron took great care of their bodies. Quidditch was very good to them both, but the man in front of her put both of them to shame.

He was tall, well over six feet. And by the gods, his torso was perfect. Hermione didn’t think she was a vain person, but she was pretty sure the man in front of her was chiseled from a block of marble. She could see the dips and divots in the muscles of his shoulders, chest and arms. She didn’t know she could find arms attractive. Obviously, she was looking at the wrong men.

But his upper chest had nothing on his abs. His stomach was so tight, she now understood why people called them washboard abs. Hermione found herself wanting to trace the lines on his stomach with her tongue. 

Her breathing sped up as his fingers caressed the button on his jeans. She was quickly becoming impatient with how long it was taking him to remove his pants. “If you don’t get those pants off soon, I’m going to remove them myself.”

“As you wish,” he replied cheekily, while unbuttoning the blasted jeans. Hermione’s mouth went dry as she eyed the large bulge on display as his jeans hit the ground. He was large. Larger than she had encountered before, and by Merlin, Morgana, and Circe’s left tit, she couldn’t wait to sink down on what she knew would be an incredible piece of man meat.

She was drooling, she had to be. The man standing before her, in nothing but a pair of tight, black boxer-briefs was a god among men. If it weren’t for the fact that she knew he was her soulmate, she wouldn’t have believed she was worthy enough for him. But he was her soulmate, her other half, and if there was one thing she believed in, she believed in magic.

She swallowed slowly as his thumbs dipped below the grey band of his briefs, pushing slowly down his hips. She watched his thick member bounce up to his stomach as the fabric continued down his powerful thighs. He kicked the briefs away from him and stood before her in all of his naked glory. That beautiful, veiny cock standing proud at attention, begging for her to get a taste of her own.

Hermione licked her lips as she sat up. “Come here, big boy. It’s my turn to taste you.”

“Anything you want, little one.” Jacob took the two steps needed to reach her. He reached up to place her curls behind one ear, then curled his hand around her head. “Do I get to tangle my hands up in your hair now?”

“You can put your hands anywhere you damn well please, as long as I get to play with that glorious cock. Don’t be gentle, Jacob. I won’t break if you’re a little rough.” She leaned forward, gripping him around the base and pulling him closer to her. Seeing the little bead of precome on his tip, she couldn’t help but drag her tongue along his head. She hummed quietly in appreciation of the taste. “You taste just as good as I imagined.”

She slowly pumped her hand up and down his cock; his girth so big, her fingers couldn’t touch around him. He was the perfect mix of silk and steel, and she couldn’t resist wrapping her lips around him.

Being the daughter of dentists, Hermione never really had a gag reflex. Of course, being a witch had its advantages as well, and with a quick nonverbal and wandless spell, she opened her throat that much more. She took his length into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she increased the suction around him.

She lowered her head, taking more of him into her mouth until he was hitting the back of her throat. Hermione looked up toward Jacob’s face and gave him a quick wink as she pushed him further down her throat, until he was completely engulfed by her mouth. Her nose met the hard plains of his iliac crest, and she hummed happily around him.

She watched his eyes widen, first in amazement and then in pleasure as her vocal chords massaged him. His fingers latched into her curls as she moved her head back up his shaft. “Oh, little one, you are just full of surprises.”

She let him guide her movements as she bobbed up and down his shaft. His fingers buried in her curls, with his hips thrusting toward her mouth, Jacob was using her for his pleasure, and Hermione was perfectly content with that. 

She could tell he had listened to her, and wasn’t holding back. She loved the way his cock felt sliding down her throat. She was soaked before, after she had had the best orgasm of her life. But now, seeing the pleasure in his eyes, the way his heart rate sped up, and the slight pulsing of his grip in her hair, she was positively dripping. There was something heady and intense about this man receiving and taking his pleasure from her body that had Hermione more turned on than she had ever been in her life.

She wanted him to come in her mouth. She wanted to taste the most primal parts of him. She could tell he was close the way he was trying to push her away from him. “Hermione, love, stop. I’m going to come.” But she wouldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. She had to have him.

Hermione increased her suction, while reaching up to massage his sac. She felt them draw up while his cock seemed to get even larger. She braced herself for the explosion she knew was coming, and with one more swipe of her tongue along the underside of his head, he was blowing his load into her mouth. 

His strangled groan of her name as he tightened his hands in her hair had her frozen in place as his seed coated the back of her throat and tongue. She gulped his come down as quickly as she could, loving the slightly salty and musky taste. 

Hermione released his softening member with a pop and a self-satisfied smirk. “Turnabout is fair play, you know.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t ready to be done with you.”

“Then don’t be done with me. We have the whole night. Besides, I have this nice, big bed that you haven’t even tried out yet. We have plenty of time to explore each other. I don’t plan on taking you back to your car until sometime tomorrow, unless you wanted to leave sooner?” she asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Oh, little love, you’re not getting rid of me yet. I have much more planned for you. And believe me when I say, my recovery time is just as impressive as the rest of me,” he winked.

“Then come here, big boy, and show me how impressive you can be.”

***

“Then come here, big boy, and show me how impressive you can be.”

Jacob didn’t give her any time to react before he pounced on her. “Be careful what you ask for, little one, Little Red Riding Hood didn’t think to be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, and look how that turned out.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a wolf in the sack, Jacob?”

“More than you even know, love,” he laughed and then attacked her neck. “You certainly taste good enough to eat.”

“You already had a taste earlier, what's another meal between friends?”

“Hermione, I could eat you up for the rest of my life, and not have my fill,” he said with more honesty than he’d ever had in his life. If she only knew how he already felt about her, he was sure she’d run for the hills. But he was dead serious. She was it for him, and if he could convince her, he would keep her for the rest of his life.

Before Hermione could respond back to him, Jacob continued his mapping of her body with his mouth. He knew he needed a little bit longer to recover, but he was already half hard with the way her body was writhing under his. 

He latched his lips back onto her pulse point. He had this crazy urge to bite her there. To mark his territory so to speak. This was a new experience for him. He had been with his fair share of ladies trying to forget Bella, and no one had ever brought his wolfy side out of him in the bedroom. 

But here with her, his imprint, his inner wolf was screaming at him to bite her. He couldn’t remember Sam or any of the other guys saying anything about marking up their girls. In fact, Sam still blamed himself daily for the scars running down Emily’s face. He knew Sam would have mentioned the urge to give her more scars.

She felt amazing under him. He was home. Jacob forced himself to move from her pulse point. He could already see the bruise forming on her skin, and he didn’t feel bad at all. If he couldn’t bite her, at least he marked her in a different and visible way.

“You better not have left a hickey there,” she moaned.

“And if I did?”

“I may be little, but I can still kick your arse.”

“Bring it on, little one. But right now, I think I have you at my mercy.” 

“Don’t you -” But he had stopped her words as he wrapped his lips around her pert nipple. Her protestations quickly turned into deep moans as he worshipped one with his mouth and tongue and the other with his hand. He alternated sucking and nibbling the hard peak before switching his attention to the other side.

She writhed beneath him, moving in time with the stroke of his tongue. She was already so close to another orgasm. As he continued his ministrations on her breasts, he moved his other hand down to her heated core. “I want you to come again, Hermione. Give me another one, and then I’m going to pound that pussy.”

“Oh Merlin,” she exclaimed. 

_ Oh Merlin? What an odd thing to say _ , he thought. But the thought was quickly lost as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her quim. He watched her body flush a beautiful shade of red as he brought her closer to her release. “Let go, Hermione. Let your body have its pleasure.”

He continued pumping his fingers, curling them just right inside her hot center. He used the rough pads of his thumb to circle her clit, alternating between a firm pressure and a light caress. She was panting now, so close. Almost there, he could see it in the sweat on her brow, and the way she bit her lip. “Let go, little one. Let go.”

And she did. He felt her body stiffen up as she crested that peak again and her breath stutter before exhaling from her as her body slumped back into the soft mattress. As he watched her release, Jacob was painfully hard again. He knew he needed to be inside her, he couldn’t wait any longer.

Jacob reached for the condom he had discreetly placed on her bedside table. “Please tell me you’re ready for me to be inside that perfect little cunt of yours,” he practically whined.

He watched her eye up the little foil packet in his hand. “If you don’t put that on right now, I’ll do it for you.”

“Yes, little love.” Jacob ripped the little square, grabbing the rubber and sliding it down his straining length. He’d be safe with her for now, after all, he didn’t want any children at the moment, but he could already imagine slipping into her warmth, just skin on skin. He couldn’t wait for that day, but he was glad to be able to experience her in this moment any way he could.

He slid his tip between her folds, gathering up her arousal before notching himself at her entrance. “Last chance, love.”

“Jacob, quit being so noble. I appreciate you asking, but you’ve had my consent since we left the bar.”

He didn’t respond as he slid slowly into her warm channel. By God Almighty, she was everything he had hoped for. She fit him like a glove. A tight, wet, warm glove, that squeezed him in ways he didn’t think was possible. Sex with other women hadn’t felt like this. This feeling of overwhelming perfectness. 

Once he was inside her completely, he stilled to let her adjust to his size. “Fuck, Jacob. Move please, I need… I need you to move.”

“Whatever my girl wants.” He moved his hips, slowly at first. Getting a feel of how their bodies matched each other. Hitting his momentum, his thrusts increased in speed. He watched in rapture as her breasts jiggled with each slam of his hips, and knew he needed to see her ride him.

In mid thrust, Jacob flipped them over, letting her settle down on him. Without batting an eye, Hermione kept the pace he had set. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest, bouncing on him as she tried to chase a third release. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she was, her hair framing her chest, those fantastic breasts moving in time with her body, chasing her pleasure.

Jacob placed his hands on her waist, helping her while his hips moved to meet her body. His grip tightened as the early flutters of her orgasm started around his cock. Her pace increased as she lost herself to her release, and it took every bit of concentration for Jacob to not lose himself at that moment too.

No, he knew how he wanted to finish the night with her, and for once, he was going to let his wolf take over. Once she had recovered again, he flipped them back over and slid out from her. He chuckled as she whimpered from the loss of him.

“Come on, love. Roll over onto your hands and knees. Be a good girl for me.” Jacob helped her prop herself up with the help of some pillows. After three orgasms, he could tell she was feeling pretty boneless. When she was in position, Jacob couldn’t help himself from slamming home. Everything up until this point had been about pleasing Hermione, but at this moment, he was ready to take his own pleasure.

He set a fast pace, pounding into her swollen channel. He could feel Hermione just going along for the ride, her moans echoing through the bedroom. Letting the wolf have some control was a fantastic experience. It was like everything was sharper and more crisp. The wolf liked taking Hermione in this position - her ass in the air, back arched, and head down in submission.

Jacob couldn’t take his eyes off the junction of her neck. Her pulse point was calling to him, and he didn’t think he could resist her. He knew he was close, and could feel her starting to climb toward her own orgasm again. 

Before he could really understand what was happening, she started to feel impossibly tighter and his stokes got shorter. He could feel his cock growing larger at the base. It felt like a knot, but that was impossible. None of the other guys had mentioned anything about a knot growing when having sex with their imprint. And while he was slightly worried, he was more concerned with coming.

He knew Hermione could feel it, his knot, but she was so lost in her own haze of lust, she was barely coherent. Her steady stream of nonsense and moans was like a symphony to his ears, and with just a few more strokes, he was spilling his seed. At the moment of the first spurt of come, he automatically leaned down and bit into her pulse point. Once his teeth broke the layer of her skin, Hermione herself was screaming in ecstasy. 

Neither of them noticed the gold light that circled them in that moment.

His release was incredible. Better than any experience before. He thought he might have blacked out for a second, but he wasn’t actually sure. Jacob was sure he was crushing her, but he could quite move just yet. 

“Did you just bite me?”

“Uh, maybe.”

“Get off me, you big lug. You’re heavy.”

Jacob tried to roll off Hermione, but couldn’t. He was still locked inside her. He had almost forgotten about the knot. “I can’t.”

Hermione stiffened underneath him. “So I didn’t imagine that then, eh? I don’t know if this makes things easier or more difficult.”

“What do you mean? Why aren’t you freaking out right now?”

“The only thing I’m worried about right now is being crushed by you. So roll over, gently. We can deal with this in the morning.”

“We can ‘deal with this in the morning?’ How are you being so calm? I’m freaking out myself right now.” As much as he was having an internal panic attack, he still gently rolled over, being the big spoon to her little.

“Obviously you have secrets, but I have my own. Honestly, Jacob. We’ll get through this. I’ve read about this before. But I’m bloody exhausted. I’ve never had four consecutive orgasms in my life, and I’m knackered. So wrap your arms around me, and let’s sleep.”

“My my, are you a bossy little thing.”

“And that’s never going to change. Better get used to me. I’m not afraid of the big, bad, wolf.” She whispered something that sounded suspiciously like latin, and he felt a slight warmth surrounding his cock.

“Did the condom just vanish?”

“Shhhh. Tomorrow.” She snuggled back into his chest, and was passed out within seconds. 

Jacob couldn’t believe her wolf comment. He couldn’t understand what just happened with the condom. Obviously they did have a lot to discuss, but if she wasn’t freaking out over being stuck to him by his knot, he had hope for their future. He knew there was more to the world than just vampires and shapeshifters, and now he would find out more.

Jacob settled into the bed with a quiet sigh. He had everything he needed wrapped up in his arms, and he’d deal with everything else come morning.


End file.
